


New Year's Eve

by gray_zelle



Series: Love And Squalezkaban: Collection #1 [1]
Category: A Series Of Unfortunate Events (Netflix)
Genre: F/F, IT BEGINS, L&S, gray-zelle squalezkaban, love and squalezkaban, squaleszkaban, squalezkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_zelle/pseuds/gray_zelle
Summary: It's almost midnight, and the start of the New Year (probs 1970-something), in The City. And the City's fireworks aren't the only thing about to begin.#1.01 in the Love And Squaleszkaban series!!
Relationships: Olivia Caliban/Jacquelyn Scieszka/Esmé Squalor
Series: Love And Squalezkaban: Collection #1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonsandRosemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsandRosemary/gifts), [msariadneoliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msariadneoliver/gifts), [kitsnicketts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsnicketts/gifts).



> this is incredibly late but have this!!  
> and this is also for olivia-caliban and olivia-calibansnicket on tumblr too!!!

Olivia was a considerably sentimental person, and found it hard to hide it. Or manage it - managing was a nicer way to look at it. So New Year’s Eve and Day often left her thinking, and feeling, more than she would on any other. 

She couldn’t pinpoint why, exactly. Maybe because the days between Zose Hanukkah and December 31 felt like a blur, a strange blob of time meant for… who knew what. Aside from not knowing what to do, or to feel. (Sometimes she contemplated who she  _ was _ .) Maybe it was thanks to life, particularly this year, feeling like a story at its end. A part in a series with its next instalment right there, ready to begin.

Olivia had come to the end of this story, whether she liked it or not. They all had - not just her, and the world and universe, or the rest of VFD. But the women she’d spent tonight, and would hopefully spend forever, with.

At that, Olivia glanced to both her girlfriends, making a rush of feelings consume her. Feelings so strong, they warmed her further.

They’d decided on a quiet night in. Yes, the use of “in” in this context was the In kind of in. 

So Olivia was sipping the latest In drink, a Bucks Fizz, on the main living room lounge. The dress Esmé had bought her,  _ just  _ for their Night In, was yellow (and In, obviously). Rhinestones travelled down its off-the-shoulder sleeves, and heart-shaped bodice. They held light from the room’s chandelier, as did the reflective, touchable streamers Olivia had hung from the ceiling. (In retrospect, she should’ve decorated more of the Penthouse.) 

“I don’t even know what time it is,” Jacquelyn confessed, from the other side of the lounge. Her brand-new blue pantsuit had rhinestones pinstriped on its blazer (and dotted over the matching bra). It was another of Esmé’s choices. 

Olivia checked her watch. “11:54. We’ll watch the fireworks, won’t we?” 

“Of course.” 

Jacquelyn then shifted, awkwardly, to reassess the Night In platter on the coffee table. The whole thing was In - Esmé had it custom made for them. No doubt she’d threatened the deli with arson to ensure it was perfect. Yet now, most of the four cheese types, and Italian cured meats, were gone, as was the pineapple ( _ very  _ In). 

Being offered cheese, Olivia took some Jarlesberg, then sat back. The Zose-Hanukkah-to-New-Year haze made her question what to do for a moment. So, she looked to Jacquelyn. 

Jacquelyn, lazing back now, just as lazily munching on prosciutto. Their eyes met; she made a face at her, making Olivia chuckle. 

Then she leaned over to check her watch. “23:55.” Looking down at their girlfriend between them, she added, “Should we wake Sleeping Beauty?” 

“I think so.” 

Esmé groaned when Olivia gently moved her shoulder - though a kiss was enough to calm her. Rubbing her eyes, she asked, “How long’s it been?” 

“Since about 10,” Olivia said. 

Esmé sat up, then stretched. The chandelier made her quite literally sparkle, thanks to the rhinestones studded  _ all  _ over her red jumpsuit. (In, of  _ COURSE. _ ) With their Night In being this quiet, she lacked a bra, and even now Olivia could see… it was 11:56. 

Bringing her back, Esmé then said, “I don’t know why people go to so much trouble for this New Year business.” 

Olivia scoffed.

“Esmé,” Jacquelyn stated. 

“What?” 

“Explain the platter and outfits to us, then.” 

“What about them?” 

11:58. Olivia asked, “Do you still want to watch the fireworks?” 

Now, Esmé jumped. “Oh, the fireworks- we should’ve had our Night In in  _ there-  _ Listen. I have the perfect room, but I think we’ll have to run.” 

Olivia, Jacquelyn and Esmé did. Up a hallway or two, shortcutting through a room, before journeying down a surprise new hallway. They ran, Esmé in the lead (and sparkling red), Jacquelyn hot on her heels. Olivia’s dress was hard to properly stride in, but she bunched up the skirt and tried her darndest anyway.

“Darling, what’s the-” 

“11:59!” 

“I don’t know if we’ll make it!” 

“It’s not the end of the world,” Jacquelyn assured them. 

“But it  _ is  _ the end of the year, and the start of another-” 

As her girlfriends shared frowns, Esmé dug her heels and heels into the floor. Skidding, she lead her girlfriends through another doorway. 

Then came the first  _ BOOM.  _

They entered the room to a dazzling of rainbow. 

This room was an observatory, or close enough to one - its windows rose from floor to ceiling, and its only piece of furniture was a long, slim couch. Olivia, Jacquelyn and Esmé took to it; Olivia in the middle of her girlfriends. 

They snuggled close. Olivia let her girlfriends rest their chins on her shoulders, before kissing their cheeks the best she could. 

The City always delivered with their fireworks displays; Olivia had often watched the eastmost display from the roof of her Prufrock dorm. Tonight’s display was much more spectacular - yes, because Olivia had two immensely special women beside her. That was the reason. And no matter how cheesy it sounded, Olivia relished in it. 

Fireworks in every colour, size and formation dazzled the sky. Olivia didn’t know where to look. Each boom took her attention elsewhere: to large flowering ones, to succinct little sparks, to glittery ones that visually and audibly rippled.

It made the sky seem alive. And gay, even. Both of the word’s meanings. 

It made Olivia certain this brand new year would be the same. 

Especially when her girlfriends would stay beside her, for its entirety; until she finished this next story, and they started over again.

Olivia squeezed both their hands. Jacquelyn kissed her ear. Turning her head, Olivia found Esmé staring right at the sky, completely lost in the colours- oh, because the fireworks were shiny. Of course. 

Squeezing Esmé’s hand tighter made her jump, then blink several times. 

“Did you say something, darlings?” 

“Not yet,” Olivia murmured. “But thank you for our Night In, sweetheart.” 

“Even when,” Jacquelyn teased, “You don’t see the fuss-” 

“Well,  _ I  _ don’t understand it. But I have a feeling it's important to you both, so-”

Olivia kissed Esmé’s lips, then kissed Jacquelyn’s. They resumed their embrace, Olivia now resting their intertwined hands in her lap. 

“Happy New Year, sweethearts,” she murmured. 

Jacquelyn and Esmé murmured their own Happy New Years’, then the sky fell silent. 

Olivia and her girlfriends began their next story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year y'all!! i promise what i've written so far is a little more entertaining than this lol


End file.
